If you really knew me
by Chazzler101
Summary: Bella thinks she caught edward cheating, so she runs off on a trip around the world. Her final destination: Volterra. 7yrs later and the Volturi is throwing their annual 'Vampire Awards' and guess who their ultimate winner is? - M just in case
1. Chapter 1

EPOV:

I was sitting at my piano, while Bella was working at Newtons and suddenly my phone started vibrating in my pocket. Getting it out and flipping it open in half a second, I read the text.

'_Hey, it's me. I've finished, so come meet me at my place. I have something I want to do...'_

I frowned a little, I didn't recognise the number but it had to be Bella.

'_Hello, my love. I thought you were coming to my house but don't worry I'm coming. I can't wait to see you...' _I reply quicklyand rush up the stairs and into my room. Grabbing my coat I run out to my Volvo and pull out; skidding slightly in my hurry to see Bella.

If only I had picked up my phone on the way out...

**Hae! This is my first fanfic** **and any type of review is awesome! Next chapter will be alot longer and BPOV...**

**-Chazzler101-**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV:

I was finishing work in two minutes so I took off my vest slowly, trying to drag it out. As soon as the clock struck 2.30 I was running out the store, throwing a quick wave and smile over my shoulder to Mike. I've been trying not to let people notice how eager I was to get back to Edward, but I have a sneaky suspicion that it wasn't working. Hopping in my truck I turn up the heat and take my hood off, _while_ buckling in. I'm actually quite proud; multi-tasking is not easy for the clumsy.

My truck groans as I as I push it up to 52mph but I'm too eager to care. I pull into the Cullen driveway and watch as the big white house comes into view.

_Hmm… usually Edward is waiting. _I think to myself. Walking up the steps I still see no signs of life. Life being the operative word.

"Edward?" I call out. No answer. I'm just about to call out for the other Cullen's when I remember that they went 'hiking' yesterday. As I'm about to walk up the stairs I hear an insistent buzzing sound and turn around, to see Edward's phone on his piano flashing and jumping around.

I bite my lip, thinking about flipping it open. I know curiosity killed the cat. But then again people _always_ forget the second part to that rhyme.

_Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back._ So if I get satisfaction in the end, will it really be that bad. _Nah!_

So I walk over to the piano and pick up Edward's phone, taking a deep breath and _flip._

_Aww you love me! I always knew that you would leave Bella for me! So hurry up and get here I think she might be finishing work soon._

I gasp and tears start to gather in my eyes but I wipe them away and look at the recent texts. This time I can't stifle the sob that wracks through me. I sniff and replace the phone exactly where I found it. Running up the stairs I trip a couple of times but nothing that brought blood.

I burst in to Alice's room and search through some draws, trying to find a letter writing set.

When I finally found one, it was pink and shimmery but I really couldn't care at that moment. Sitting down on the floor, I take out a pen, two pieces of paper and two envelopes. On the first piece of paper I write.

_Edward,_

_I can't believe you would do this! I really thought you were a good person. You were the one thing I got right in my life and I was ready to spend my existence by your side but I don't know anything anymore._

_Goodbye Edward, I hope you have a happy existence. Because I won't be in it._

_Bella._

Sliding it into the envelope and about to seal it, I remember the engagement ring that he gave me about two weeks ago. Slipping it off, I look at it one last time before I put it inside and seal the envelope; writing _Edward_ on the outside.

Next I write a letter, addressing it to the Cullen's.

_Dear Cullen's,_

_This letter is really hard for me to write but I must because I cannot forgive Edward for the mistake he has made and even though it takes me away from all of you, I must leave._

_Carlisle- You're my second father and a man I have always looked to for guidance and reassurance._

_Esme- It was so nice to be accepted into your family and you'll always be a mother to me._

_Emmett- You're the big brother I never knew I wanted and I'm sorry that you'll have to find another partner in crime._

_Rosalie- I know we never got along but I always thought that you were only thinking of what you thought was best for me and I thank-you for that._

_Jasper- I know you always kept your distance but remember that I had planned to get to know my other brother better after my change._

_Alice- You're my best friend and sister. Without you I wouldn't have had the courage to do many things and even though I said I didn't, I did secretly enjoy 'Bella Barbie'._

_I'm so sorry for leaving but I don't know what else to do. You most likely won't see me again but you might hear from me; I may write letters to you from time to time but I do not wish to be found. Just know that I love you and you were the very best part of my life._

_My deepest love, Bella._

_P.S – I'll pay you back!_

I was crying as I wrote that letter because it was all true. Sealing it, I went back down the stairs and laid them on the piano. By now anger was starting to boil inside of me and on a whim, I ran into the Cullen's garage and pulling a baseball bat out of their gear bag, I walked over to Edward's Aston Martin. Twirling the bat, I grabbed it with both hands and raised it above my head.

On the downswing, I had just enough time to think '_I'm going to regret this'_ before there was the sound of glass splintering and the bat became imbedded in the front windshield.

Running back to my truck, I make my way to forks only bank. Slamming on the breaks and jogging through the light rain I pull open the door and make my way to the table with the withdrawal slips on it filling one out and making sure to put the Cullen account on it, I walk quickly to the cashier; who just happened to be Mrs. Stanley, gossip monger of the town and also the manager at Forks bank.

"Hello, Mrs. Stanley" I sat politely even though I'm in a hurry.

"Hello there, Bella. Just your usual pay slip is it?" She asks in a bored tone.

"No. Actually I want a withdrawal." I say laying the slip on the desk. I see her eyes brighten with interest, then widen once she sees the amount of the withdrawal. I clear my throat quietly to get her attention but she is still staring at the piece of paper and my patience is disappearing fast. Finally I snap.

"Excuse me, could you please do your job?" I see her gulp and nod. She quickly shows me were to sign and then hurries away to get my money. When she comes back she is carrying a silver briefcase and opens it up in front of me.

"So, um, why do you want all this money Bella?" Mrs. Stanley asks casually but I know that she's fishing for a story. _Well, I'll give you a story._

"Oh, I'm going on a trip with Edward." I say his name through gritted teeth.

"Where are you going?" Oh she's good, she's giving me innocent eyes.

I lean forwards and whisper, "Vegas!" then I wink and lean back. Grabbing the case I turn around and just as I get to the door I look over my shoulder and almost giggle at her shocked expression,

"Thanks for the 2 mil Mrs. S" I call. As I get outside, I pull my hood over my face and almost jump when I glance up and see Edward speeding by in his Volvo in the direction of his house. Rushing to my truck I floor the accelerator and the engine makes this weird screeching sound.

After about 35 minutes I finally get there. Searching through the compartment for anything else I want to take, I notice my phone flashing. Opening it says there are 64 missed calls, 36 missed texts from Edward and 97 missed texts from Alice. Wow, the wonders of vampire speed. I tuck the phone into my pocket, grab the case and run into the airport. Getting to a desk I ask the lady,

"When's the next flight out of here?" and after typing into the computer, she replies

"It's in 25 minutes, to New York but there is only first class left."

**Hey guys!**

**I told you it would be longer, that's 4 pages. 4!. Lol I'm not a stickler for reviews but they do make me happy! OH! And before I forget… I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!... there I think that's covered.**

**-Chazzler101-**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll take it!" I say, and watch as she prints out my ticket. "Thanks" I add while rushing off to find gate...6. I get to the gate and there is a blonde, air hostess that must have been about 40 years old checking tickets. The air hostess checks my ticket, then her watch.

"Just in time" She smiles kindly. As I'm about to step into the tunnel, that leads to the plane, I hear a commotion at the entrance. Glancing over my shoulder, my step falters. Edward is speeding towards me, slightly faster than an average human could and the rest of the Cullen's weren't far behind.

Hurrying into the tunnel, I hear the hostess shut and lock the door behind me. I reach the plane and as I'm about to step in I look behind me. Edward is there, staring at me through the glass. Behind him I see Emmett arguing with the hostess, and pointing at the door.

Focusing on Edward, he mouths "Please don't do this!" and all I can do is shake my head and enter the plane.

_8 hours later_ **(A.N don't know if that is really how long it takes)**

Arriving in New York, all I do is go straight to the ticket counter because I just know the Cullen's will be on the next flight in. Again I ask for the next flight out but this time it's in 55minutes. Sitting in the departure lounge, it all starts to sink in. _I can't believe I've been sucked in like this. Everything bad always happens to me. I thought he loved me. _These thoughts just kept travelling through my head as I sat there.

Suddenly, I couldn't hold it in any longer and I burst into tears. As the sobs wracked through me, people started glancing at me curiously. After a while the tears started to slow.

_CHARLIE!_ Fumbling with my phone, I dial in the home phone number and listen to the dial tone. Leaning back, I catch the time off the clock. _12.32am wow!... _ On the second ring Charlie picks up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Dad."

"_Bella?! Bella, where are you? Everyone is saying you eloped with Edward!"_

"No. No, I haven't Dad. I just needed some time...away. I'm really sorry. I don't know when I'll come back."

"_Oh I do, 'cause your coming back rig-" _I snapped my phone shut.

Picking up my bags, I make my way towards the check in counter.

_Thailand here I come!_

**Hae! Sorry for the wait! I'm writing the next chapter NOW! And it's in APOV, YAY! Oh, I've changed my mind I do want reviews for these two chapters!**

**Chazzler101**


	4. Chapter 4

APOV:

Just as I was about to take down a wolverine, I was pulled into a vision.

_Vision:_

_Bella was in my room, writing on a piece of paper. She had tears streaming down her face and the expression on her face broke my heart. It was so sad. I saw her folding the paper up and placing it in an envelope, then writing something on the front. I followed her to Edward's piano and saw her place the envelope there, along with another one. As she went out to the garage, I looked down at the envelope's leaning neatly against each other. Written on one was 'Edward' and written on the other... 'Cullen's'._

_Skipping ahead, I saw all of us – minus Bella – at the airport. We all started to rush to Gate 6, Edward out in front, when we saw Bella about to enter the tunnel. She looked back and froze upon seeing us but quickly hurried forward. The air hostess closed and locked the door as we ran up. Edward went to the glass on the door. While I went to the air hostess and started to argue with her; trying to get her to open the door. _

_Skipping again, I saw us at the window, watching the plane take off. Edward slumped to his knees, Dry sobs racing through his body._

_End Vision:_

Gasping, ii come back out of my vision. All thoughts of hunting now abandoned, I stuck two fingers in my mouth and dog whistled at a pitch that only vampires could hear. This was our signal for trouble and would draw all members of the Cullen clan to me, mid-hunt or not.

Sure enough, within seconds everyone was there – apart from Edward and Bella, of course. Grabbing Jasper's hand, _oh Jasper what you ca- NO! Focus!_

"Come on we have to get home. Like, NOW!" I say quickly. I try to walk away, but get snapped back by Jasper, who still hadn't moved.

"What? Come on!" I tried to drag him away but he wouldn't budge!

"Alice?" Carlilsle called patiently, "Why don't you tell us why we have to leave?"

"I had a vision! Duh!"

"What was it about, dear?" Esme said softly.

"Well, it went like this... Bella was in my room, writing on a piece of paper. She had tears streaming down her face and the expression on her face broke my heart. It was so sad. I saw her folding the paper up and placing it in an envelope, then writing something on the front. She went to Edward's piano and placed the envelope there, along with another one. As she went out to the garage, I looked at the envelope's leaning neatly against each other. Written on one was 'Edward' and written on the other 'Cullen's'.

Then, I saw all of us – minus Bella – at the airport. We all started to rush to Gate 6, Edward out in front, when we saw Bella about to enter the tunnel. She looked back and froze when she saw us but quickly hurried forward. The air hostess closed and locked the door as we ran up. Edward went to the glass on the door, I went to the air hostess and started to argue with her; trying to get her to open the door.

Theeeen, I saw us at the window, watching the plane take off. Edward slumped to his knees, Dry sobs racing through his body."

We all looked at each other for a second before racing to the cars.

********************************

Bursting through the door, I went straight to the piano and grabbed the letter. Ripping it open and walking into the living room, I found my family sitting in the chairs and couches, waiting tensely.

Even Edward was there, staring dazedly at a letter clutched on his left hand.

Taking a deep breath, I begin to read.

_Dear Cullen's,_

_This letter is really hard for me to write but I must because I cannot forgive Edward for the mistake he has made and even though it takes me away from all of you, I must leave._

_Carlisle- You're my second father and a man I have always looked to for guidance and reassurance._

_Esme- It was so nice to be accepted into your family and you'll always be a mother to me._

_Emmett- You're the big brother I never knew I wanted and I'm sorry that you'll have to find another partner in crime._

_Rosalie- I know we never got along but I always thought that you were only thinking of what you thought was best for me and I thank-you for that._

_Jasper- I know you always kept your distance but remember that I had planned to get to know my other brother better after my change._

_Alice- You're my best friend and sister. Without you I wouldn't have had the courage to do many things and even though I said I didn't, I did secretly enjoy 'Bella Barbie'._

_I'm so sorry for leaving but I don't know what else to do. You most likely won't see me again but you might hear from me; I may write letters to you from time to time but I do not wish to be found. Just know that I love you and you were the very best part of my life._

_My deepest love, Bella._

_P.S – I'll pay you back!_

Silence… Then…

"What the hell did you do Edward?!" Exploded Emmett.

"I think, Bella thinks I cheated on her." He replied, abstractedly.

"Did you?" Rosalie snapped. Everyone looked at her, she was the last person we would of expected to care.

"Well?"

"No! of course I didn't!" he shot back.

"Well, I suggest we go get Bella" I said and walked out to my Porsche, only to stop short when I saw Edward's Vanquish. I giggled. Bella sure knew how to make an exit.

********************************

Pulling up outside the airport, we all ran inside and while everyone went to gate 6, I went up to the counter and asked for 7 tickets on the next plane to New York.

Walking over to gate 6, I saw Edward at the glass and Emmett arguing with the air hostess. I gave a small smile. The future changed.

At the window, we all stood with our mates and watched as the plane pulled away. Just before Edward fell to his knees I said,

"Come on, we better go pack. Our plane leaves in two hours."

*********************

**There it is! Review. Please.**

**Chazzler101**


End file.
